The Christmas Miracle
by DP fan
Summary: It has been a year sense Danny had the accident and he has grown stronger emotionally and Physically. But, there is one thing he has not taken on, What will he make OF it? and Will he make it?.. SORRY STORY IS ON DELAY... COMPUTER PROBLEMS... Editing it..
1. Doctor Visit

**Summery: It has been a year sense Danny had the accident(that gave him his ghost powers) and he has grown stronger -emotionally and Physically like 6'5" hight and has a 6 pack muscles now. All the ghost fighting has made him stronger and getting kidnapped and all made him smarter and GREAT at getting out of problems. But, is theres one thing that he hasn't take on and will he ****make it?**

**DP Fan:** Be easy with me its my first Story. I've tried to wright a previous one but my Brother DELEATED it!!! Well, Here I am trying again... well hope you like it READ & REVIEW!!! 

**The Christmas Miracle **

**Created by DP fan **

It has been a year sense Danny had the accident(that gave him his ghost powers) and he has grown stronger -emotionally and Physically like 6'5" hight and has a 6 pack muscles now. All the ghost fighting has made him stronger and getting kidnapped and all made him smarter and GREAT at getting out of problems. But, is theres one thing that he hasn't take on and will he make it?

After getting electrocuted he noticed that he keeps getting infections consistently and can't get rid of them easily as he used to and the same with bruises, they last weeks and sometimes months. And, he's noticing some things that keep happing to him and that is not suppose to happen with out reason(like being hot and it's freezing out side, frequent infections sense the shock, exhaustion and unexplained bruising). So, he's going to the doctor to get them checked out, just in case, and his mom is making him(because she's observing it, too).

Dr. James B. Cox takes a look at information card the nurse filled out and reads:

**Date:**Monday December 5, 2008,

**Place/time:**Dr. James B. Cox office/ 9:32 am.

**Name of patient/age: **Daniel Fenten/ 17 yrs old

**Reason to come in: ** hot flashes, many infections, exhaustion and unexplained bruising,

**Suspected Reasons in connection:** electric shock a year ago.

**Room number: **10

**Notes: **Temperature: 86.3(low) Weight: 98(low) Blood pressure: 167/80 (high)

Doctor stops at room 10 and lightly knocks twice. Two voices can be heard saying "come in". He slowly opens the door and looks at his patient. And notes in his head what he looks like: Male, Raven black hair, white skin, pretty skinny, blue eyes, looks in shape, black tight shirt, and black baggy pants(goth). Then looks to the person he came with and notes: Female, red long hair, white skin, slim, bluish-purple eyes(rarity), Blue Hazmat(sp?) suite with hood and looks in shape also(works in lab?).

"Hello, I'm Doctor James B. Cox, I'm going to be you doctor today" he sits down on stool that all Doctor rooms have in this place. "and what brings you here today, Daniel?"

"I prefer Danny and I've came here because I've been having theses "symptoms" which my mom has noticed and she told me we were coming here today." Danny huffed annoyed.

"Well, I've been noticing that Danny has been been sweating when It's FREEZING, having infections a lot, he's been EXAUSTED, and I keep noticing bruises and cuts on his body that won't go away." Danny's mom stated "by the way I'm Maddie."

"Do you have any -maybe- reasons for theses "symptoms"?" the Doctor said.

"Well -like we told the nurse- there was a electric shock a year ago"

"OK, I'll my suggestion is to get plenty of rest and maybe it'll help to lessen the illnesses and drink plenty of water to help heal your body it sounds like you were dehydrated and just plan tired, but if it worsens come back in an ask for Doctor James B. Cox is that OK, you think you can do that?"

This time Danny spoke "what about school?"

"Well, sense it's a Monday, stay in bed today and drink plenty of water then at school, you just take it easy as you can, and see you if nothing improves or it gets worse" With that he left.


	2. To school

**The Christmas Miracle **

**Chapter 2**

**By DP fan**

**DP fan: **Thanks to _DPcrazy_ and _Hordak's Pupil_ for reviewing and also Hordak's Pupil for helping on the inspiration for the story also. Sorry if this chapter is... kinda boring it mostly information. Please Read and Review!

Danny went that day doing what the doctor told him to (and he needed badly with all the ghost fighting and all) that was mostly sleeping and more sleeping. Finally, the next day he had to go to school.

Danny was on his way to school feeling a little fatigued, even he slept ALMOST all day after the appointment (if the Box Ghost wouldn't keep waking him up after the 5th time, he ignored him), not to mention feeling an up coming migraine now. He is meeting up with Sam (call her Samantha if you have a death wish) and Tucker --his friends-- (like he does every school day) on his way there since they're on his way to school. He saw Sam first.

"Hey Sam." He said.

"Hey Danny, how did the doctors go? What did they say?" Sam asked while she walking up next to him.

"Just to get some sleep and drink plenty of water, they were classic signs of dehydration," he answered, showing his water bottle he was made to bring. Then they saw Tucker.

"Hey, Tucker." Danny and Sam said in unison, then stopping, turning to each other, and blushing.

"Come on Lovebirds, lets get going. We're going to be late if we don't hurry" said Tucker as he grabbed Sam's and Danny's arms, pulling them down the street until they walked on their own.

"Tucker, what's the hurry?!? We still have 10 minutes to go half a mile... TUCKER!!! Slow down. I run fast but not this fast! Geese...!" Sam said in a rush grabbing Tucker to slow him down. "I'll ask again Whats... The... Hurry?"

"It's the last day... remember..." Sam shook her head "Christmas... Break... TODAY... I can't BELIEVE you don't REMEMBER, especially you, Danny, you almost always remember it"

"I can't believe I forgot Christmas break today... course being so tired... and sore... I don't remember much right now... hopefully I'll start remembering more now that I'm doing something to try to get better." Danny said with a growing smile then he finally bursts throwing his fist in the air his sleeve going up "NO DASH!!!! SWEET!!! Yes! Finally! And it's 3 days till Christmas, too."

"Well, I, too, hope you get better. Along with those bruises on your arm, too. They look bad," Sam says and Danny covered up his arm and mumbling "Box Ghost".

"Here we are 5 minutes early..." stated Danny yawning.

The group headed for their lockers located together, luckily they got to have them because all the other lockers for the Sophomores were filled. They got there and got there books for class, somehow they had every class together until lunch after that they all had different classes and met up during the break between classes to talk. Also after school to walk home together.

"So, what to do for... 3 minutes until class starts?" Sam asked.

"I say I'll sleep at my desk while you two chat." Danny said yawning again. They got to there desks and Danny put his head down while Tucker and Sam stared off into space not really not knowing what to talk about.


	3. Tiresum

**The Christmas Miracle**

**Chapter 3**

**By DP fan**

**DP fan:** Thank you _Miko in training_, _Hordak's Pupil_, _Luiz4200_, and _Dpcrazy _for reviewing. Any suggestion are wanted! I'm going to put this chapter in Danny's Point Of View (POV)

**LINE BRAKE**

I felt so tired suddenly when Sam, Tucker, and I were headed towards Home Room with Mr. Lancer. I felt my eyes droop.

Then Sam asked "So, what to do for... 3 minutes until class starts?"

I said "I say, I'll sleep at my desk while you two chat..." I yawned again. _'I know something not right... especially since I'm so tired so suddenly... and the MASSIVE headache that is pounding my skull. Well no reason not to sleep till class starts_' I thought as I sat in my desk and put my head down. '_I feel like I haven't slept in days and could sleep for days!_' And with that I slipped into sleep.

I woke up with Sam shaking me, yelling "DANNY!!! Wake up!!!" I looked around my class mates were staring. I muttered "I've been sick" to my class mates and looked at Sam "Why did you yell, you could have nudged me and called for me to wake up"

Sam answered " I did, Danny, you didn't wake up" She looked down "You actually scared me... and I'm NOT easy to scare Danny." She looked up. "You need to see the nurse. You look pale, and your sweating badly"

"Maybe later, class is starting" I said as Lancer came in and started the lesson. "Today were starting on..." I looked at Lancer, his lips were moving, but I couldn't hear any thing he was saying only the pounding in my head. I started getting scared. I started concentrated on my breathing, not paying attention to any thing else. My hands were shaking, everything was shaking. My heart was racing. I looked to my left at Sam she looked at me, I mouthed "Nurse" and nodding my head at Lancer my eyes holding fear, to show Sam, I was scared. Then Sam raised her hand. Lancer called on her "Yes, Manson."

"Can I take Danny to the nurse? He doesn't look well" Lancer looked at me "Fenten, do you need to go to the nurse?" I nodded. "Well, I give you and Samantha permission to go to the nurse." I started to get up I felt dizzy at first, gripping the desk trying to stay up. Finally it lifted, I walked -more like stumbled- over to the front of the row to get the pass from Lancer.

I felt Sam come up behind me grabbing my arm, trying to keep me standing up. I grabbed the pass, heading to the door half way there I starting falling my legs felt like jello, Sam's hand hit my chest trying to slow me down. I tried to grab any thing near and it was a empty desk it tipped and fell with me, Sam's hand was pinned under me. I heard girls screaming, Sam yelling at me, and feet running. Then I felt Sam pull her hand out from under me, she started shaking me. Someone rolled me over. I looked into the eyes of Dash and Lancer with other kids shocked crowded around them. I felt pain every were and everything was disappearing I tried to say out but my mouth moved but everything stayed quit except the pounding my head. Then everything went black.


	4. Ambulance and Praying

**The Christmas Miracle **

**Chapter 4**

**DP fan:** Thanks to _Hordak's pupil_,_Miko in training_, and _Luiz4200_ for reviewing. Sorry for rushing this but I have to hurry...

* * *

"Mrs. Fenton, this is the nurse from Casper High School, Danny fainted then started having seizures after he fell during his first class hour. An ambulance arrived just moments ago. I would get to the Hospital as soon as possible"

"OK Thanks SO much." Maddie said hanging up the phone

Getting off the phone with them she hurried down stairs and yelled to Jack "come on Jack, Danny in the hospital. He passed out in first hour, and started having seizures!" She heard Jack coming up the stairs as she grabbed the keys and they left.

* * *

Sam got in the ambulance somehow making them let her normally they won't let any one back there except he paramedics. Sam held Danny's hand all the way to the hospital hoping it'll help him some how, and praying for him.

Sam had been talking to Danny earlier about why he believed in the "Christ" when he goes to church. He explained it to her "He's Gods son. He died for us he forgave our sin's so we won't have to have to face full damnation of our soles. I'm always am and always will be grateful for him." He explained it better but Sam couldn't remember the exact words. She accepted Christ in to her heart, ignoring what her parents said about it, she is going to talking to her parents about it later to convince them, too, with Danny coaching her, she believes she can do it. She knows Danny's going through some tough times now and she's trying to pull him through it, the way Danny did with her(explaining the Gothic stuff that Danny's been wearing).

Danny's parents were pulling up as they got out(yes, they sped). Sam was instructed to gather Danny's parents and have them go to the front waiting lobby. Sam did as she was told, trusting them.


	5. Hospital

**The Christmas Miracle **

**Chapter 5**

**DP fan:** Thanks to _Hordak's pupil_, _Miko in training_, _DP crazy_, _ShieldMaid4JC_, and _Luiz4200_ for reviewing. Sorry for rushing this but I have to hurry My Goal is to finish this by Christmas...

**Line Break****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Danny's parents and Sam are waiting in the waiting room when the doctor came to tell them what happened and is going to happen. "Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, I am doctor James B. Cox, Danny collapsed about 8:30 and started having seizures, as you probably know, and he woke up, but is resting now he also has a low temperature, and weight, he has really high blood pressure. We need to do tests to figure out what happened, which we need your signature to give us permission do them, since he's under 18."

"We'll sign that later after you explain what you want kind of tests you are doing on him. Can we see our son, now?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, you can. Second room down the hall to your right." The group hurried down the hall, to were they were directed, entered and saw a really bruised up Danny sitting up in the bed holding his head "WOW, Massive headache, worse then earlier." Noticing them coming in "uh... hi. What did I miss?" He asked smirking.

"You passed out and started having seizures, Danny" Sam said.

"I knew about the passing out but not the seizures" Stated Danny. Sam, Danny and his parents talked for a while(sorry I'm not good at making conversations). Finally visiting time was over and Danny learned he had to stay for a while so they can observe him in case something happens.

"I have signed the form for them to do tests on you, Danny, so they can figure out what is wrong with you, so you do as they say, alright?" Maddie stated. Danny nodded his head. "OK"


End file.
